


Office Hours

by surrenderdammit



Series: Irresistibly Desired [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Early Days, Endearments, Established Relationship, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Secret Relationship, There's A Tag For That, Tie Kink, Tumblr Prompt, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: “If you give me a heart-attack before I'm ninety and ready to go, I will end you,” Rafael growls, a light blush on his cheeks. Tellingly, he doesn't protest the fact that Sonny's invading his personal space, sitting down on the edge of the desk and nudging Rafael's chair with a foot.





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place earlier in the timeline than the previous works! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Based on a Tumblr prompt from an Anon :) I made it this in the Irresistibly Desired 'verse to apologise for the long hiatus on my Punishment fic. I promise it's in progress, and will do my best to finish the chapter. Writing these promos helps me get out of my writer's funk somewhat so there's that lol.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Prompt in end notes to avoid spoilers ;)
> 
> (I apologise for the cheesy title. I'm bad at them. At least two of my many fics have the same title and two of my older fics, I'm pretty sure. Oops)

oOo

 

Sonny clocks out at 8:30pm, throwing his wrinkled suit jacket on in his haste to leave the precinct. It's only him and the Lieutenant left, anyway, and he’d said his goodbyes to Olivia through her open door already. She’d assured him she was going straight home after filing the last report, when he’d expressed guilt at leaving her on her own. Thus assured, he feels free to allow himself to be overtaken by the impatient but eager energy that has made him restless throughout the afternoon. It's all Rafael's fault, of course, and the man is going to pay for it.

He arrives at the ADA’s office with a manic grin and the flutter of excitement in his belly. Carmen’s desk is unoccupied; in fact, this part of the building is quiet and abandoned. Well, almost. The light shines through the gaps of Rafael's office door, and Sonny can imagine him frowning down at something in a file, sleeves rolled up and jacket discarded in the privacy of his lair.

He doesn't bother knocking, simply barges in and closes the door behind him with a _bang._ It causes Rafael to yelp, jumping in his chair and staring at him wide-eyed and startled. Sonny laughs, making his way over to the desk.

“If you give me a heart-attack before I'm ninety and ready to go, I will _end_ you,” Rafael growls, a light blush on his cheeks. Tellingly, he doesn't protest the fact that Sonny's invading his personal space, sitting down on the edge of the desk and nudging Rafael's chair with a foot.

“Aw, Councilor, you finally admitting to having a heart?” Sonny grins. He’s unsurprised when Rafael reaches up to snag his tie, pulling him down for a biting kiss.

“Insufferable brat,” he grumbles against Sonny's lips, scooting his chair back and making room as Sonny responds by climbing into his lap.

“You're one to talk,” Sonny gasps as Rafael trails kisses down his neck, biting playfully at his skin. Straddling him, Sonny is grateful for his boyfriend's expensive tastes, as the chair is sturdy enough to support two full-grown men. They've tried it before, with much success.

“You can't fault me for indulging, when you walk into court with _my tie_ around your pretty little neck,” Rafael growls, tugging at said garment, which is still very much in his grip. Sonny swallows against the tightening around his throat, moaning softly. “Seeing my pretty boy in _my_ tie. Fuck, Sonny, you slutty little brat. We both know what you were doing.”

Sonny can't deny that, but he might've gotten more than he bargained for when Rafael had pulled him into the empty men’s room and locked then inside a stall. Sonny's been sporting a borderline semi _all afternoon._

“M’sorry Papi,” Sonny murmurs, grinding his ass down into Rafael's growing erection, causing him to tug sharply at the tie around Sonny's neck.

“Oh, cariño, be careful. We wouldn't want you to commit perjury, now would we?” Rafael warns him, voice low and dark in his ear. It makes Sonny shiver and squirm in lustful apprehension. He bites his lower lip uncertainty, sliding his hands up Rafael's chest and resting them on his wide shoulders. Rafael tugs him closer with a hand on his hip, twisting the tie in his hand like a leash, and it's making Sonny pant and blush. He’s desperate, suddenly, and can't stop the whine before it's out. Rafael tuts.

“Look at you, baby boy,” he purrs, leaning back in the chair and admiring the sight of Sonny squirming in his lap. He smirks, sharp and predatory, and it just makes Sonny flush a deeper red. He knows how much Rafael enjoys that, putting a color to his pale complexion. It's faintly humiliating, and makes Sonny's dick twitch eagerly in his pants.

“You're all flushed and desperate, aren't you?” Rafael continues, rocking his hips and making Sonny bounce in his lap. “What are you desperate for, cariño? Tell me.”

Sonny feels overheated, moaning lightly as Rafael's hand on his hip guides him into a slow, grinding rhythm that only serves to highlight the answer to his question. Rafael's tie is tight around his neck, a collar and a leash all in one, secured in Rafael's tight grip. He can't lie.

“Your cock, Papi, I want your cock,” Sonny gasps out, getting short of breath as he soaks his underwear in a steady trickle of precum. Rafael's stiff dick presses tauntingly against his ass, clothes an unwelcome barrier as he clenches his hole in anticipation. Rafael fingered him hard earlier that day, massaging his prostate and milking him into Sonny's own hands. It had been incredibly difficult to clean himself up after Rafael left him with sticky hands, a raging hard-on, and his pants and underwear around his ankles.

“Good boy,” Rafael growls before pulling him down for another kiss, hot and heavy and loud.

Loud enough, apparently, to drown out the sound of the door opening.

“Hey Rafael, I was wondering if---,” the voice of Lieutenant Olivia Benson rings through the room at a volume that sounds deafening to Sonny's disbelieving ears.

Rafael sighs, as if exasperated and resigned, as Sonny sits frozen and horrified in his lap. _Fuck_.

O

“You _really_ need to work on your timing, Liv,” Rafael drawls, leaning to the side slightly to look around Sonny's stiff, unmoving body. He tightens his grip on the tie and digs his fingers into Sonny's hip to keep him in place once the shock blows over and he undoubtedly will attempt to scramble away. Rafael has no intentions to let that happen, unfortunate interruption or no.

“I did _not_ need to see this Rafael,” Olivia snaps at him, an reluctantly amused smile fighting to take over her disapproving frown. “You better be in my office bright and early tomorrow, _both_ of you. _Disclosure,_ Rafael, for God’s sake! You know better, and that includes you Carisi.”

With that, she shakes her head and turns on her heel, marching out and slamming the door shut pointedly.

Sonny remains frozen, eyes wide in horror.

“My boss just walked in on me sexing up our ADA. _Fuck,”_ Sonny whispers, sounding utterly distraught. Rafael can't help it, he laughs. It seems to be what unfreezes him, as Sonny relaxes slightly in his hold, and punches Rafael's chest half-heartedly while frowning down at him. “Shut up, it's not _funny._ It's fucking _mortifying._ ”

Rafael shrugs. “It was bound to happen at some point. Just be glad it happened now, and not twenty minutes later.”

Sonny frowns. “Were you really going to…?”

“Order you to take your clothes off, finger you open, and have you bouncing on my cock in my office? Yes,” Rafael confirms with a smirk, enjoying the way it makes Sonny squirm. A quick glance down confirms that mortified or not, Sonny has remained as hard as Rafael through the interruption. Interesting.

“The mood…” Sonny trails off, biting his lip, and Rafael can't help but roll his eyes. He bucks his hips, causing Sonny to yelp and Rafael to bite back a moan at the delicious friction against his dick. Sonny’s ass is a gift, clothes or not. He prefers the latter, of course, and he intends to indulge in it.

“Cariño, you begged for my cock so prettily. How can I deny my good boy that?” he purrs against Sonny's open lips, enjoying the way his eyes half-closes and goes hazy with lust. Sonny looks punch-drunk like this, and it's a beautiful look on him.

“Papi,” Sonny moans, visibly giving in as he melts into him. It makes a possessive heat flare up inside, and Rafael welcomes it. He falls so easily into his headspace with Sonny this beautifully submissive. The tie will stay on. He’s thought of little else since first spotting Sonny in it earlier today. The sneaky little brat must’ve made off with it this morning, when Rafael was left wrung out on the bed from a _spectacular_ blowjob. He’s seeing more and more benefits to letting Sonny stay the night.

“Get up, and get naked,” Rafael orders, pushing lightly at Sonny's pliant body. “You can leave the tie on, but everything else goes.”

Sonny moans, and hastily obeys. His frantic scramble is almost amusing, if it weren't so endearingly appealing. Rafael settles in, happy to watch his boy expose himself, shameless in his eagerness to please. It's a quality Rafael had found annoying, at first, because it had made him think and feel things about the new Detective with the ridiculous accent that he was _not_ prepared for. Never had he so instantly wanted to Dom someone in what was supposed to be a _professional_ environment. What followed was an almost embarrassing lashing out in form of insults and condescending comments, which somehow turned into flirty, snarky banter. Rafael blames Sonny entirely, for being so infuriatingly irresistible.

Either way, it's brought him here, for which he is thankful. Sitting in his office, watching his young, eager lover strip for him and almost fall over in his desperation for Rafael's cock. Rafael has always been susceptible to a good ego boost, and having Sonny crawling naked into his lap, wearing only Rafael's tie, is an exceedingly pleasing one.

“Good boy, look at you. Naked and eager on Papi’s lap,” he murmurs softly, reaching for the tie again and tugging lightly. It makes Sonny's breath hitch, and Rafael takes a mental note to bring up collars and leashes at some point in the future. For now, he holds him steady with the colorful piece of silk, and reaches with his free hand for Sonny's red, leaking dick.

“I'm feeling generous,” Rafael says causally, gripping Sonny's dick and running his thumb over his wet slit. Sonny twitches in his hold, and moans, licking his lips and he watches Rafael's hand. “So I'm going to give you an option. Either I get you off like this,” Rafael tugs roughly at Sonny's erection, dry and no doubt bordering painful, which has the predictable response of Sonny's hips snapping forward, pushing into it and wanting more, even as he whined brokenly. “And you get down on your knees to let me fuck your mouth. Or, you get the lube and a condom from my drawer and ride me until I cum.”

Sonny looks up at him then, cheeks flushes and lips wet. “Will I get to cum too, Papi?”

“Clever boy,” Rafael praises, pleased that even lost in his headspace like this, Sonny has picked up on Rafael's careful choice of words. “No. If you choose to ride me, you don't get to cum. Not until we get home. Think you can do that, cariño?”

Sonny nods, always up for a challenge, which Rafael adores.

He’s no doubts that Sonny will be a very, very good boy tonight.

 

oOo

  


**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt: Could you write a little blurb for barisi. Maybe Liv walking in on them in barbas office and she didn’t know that they were together.
> 
> Hope I delivered! Sorry for cutting it off, but it was getting so long lol. Apparently I suck at doing short prompt fills, oops.
> 
> Comments are life! Inspiration! Motivation! I'll be so very grateful for anything you leave me :) kudos and bookmarks too of course! Thank you!!!
> 
> I'm hereinlimbo on Tumblr! :)


End file.
